


[podfic] who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Dude,” Dean whispers, eyes darting back to the corner. “How the hell do we kill a giant sponge?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

**Author's Note:**

  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** non-graphic violence, mild language, crack

 **Length:** 00:01:35  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SPN_SbSP%29%20_who%20lives%20in%20a%20pineapple%20under%20the%20sea__.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
